Waiting Love
by ValentineEvenings
Summary: PostDD 10R When Rose is living her life in parallel world. She arrives in an familliar world...with some familliar people.
1. And so she waits

Rose sat in her room thinking. Rembering actually. Rembering the past few days,months,years. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of Bad Wolf Bay.' It's been too long' she thought 'Way too long.' The alarm clock read 11:48,earth time anyway, she should be asleep. Getting rest for her day tomorrow, but she couldn't. She never could this day every year, but she couldn't help it memories flooded her and word bombarded her. Especially the ones that we're never said. Rose blinked back tears. She should have forgotten him by now, gotten on with her newest life. But she couldn't, she would never, after all this time she still loved him, and no matter what she always would. She sighed and looked around her room her eyes settled on her desk. She went over and pulled out a drawer under some paper she took out a picture. It was of the two of them on a planet with pink oceans and orange skies. One tear slipped and landed on the photograph. Someone shouted her name she quickly put it away and wiped her face. "I'm coming!" she ran down the halls as quickly as she could and into her newest life but her mind kept going back to the Doctor from her universe, how could she not it was the next day that her dreams would return and time would slow down. But every year she still hopes she can get through to him one day. Having a grate life but, still waiting and hoping. She says again that it's been too long, but after 407 human years it has been too long.


	2. Mauve and Blue

Well if there's a demand I'll supply! Here's chapter two for all my readers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was going through some boxes, looking for a lost tool that cold expand the use of the sonic screwdriver when his hand hit a cool metal object. He picked it up, it was a framed picture of Rose. Immediately his hearts grew sad. The Doctor sat down on another box filled with books.

He missed her greatly, her similes, her laughter, her questions, and her solutions. Everything about her he missed. It had been a little over 12 years for him, should be nothing for a Time Lord, but it seemed like twelve-hundred-years. Even for a Time Lord that was long.

Suddenly mauve alarms started going off. The Doctor quickly put the picture away and went to the console room to be greeted with…

"What the hell is that Doctor!" a very annoyed Captain Jack Harkness yelled over the alarms

"I don't know!" he yelled back as he looked for the problem

He dashed around the console several times before looking at the screen. Something was pulling them in. Something with great force, and 8 out of 10 something with great force pulling the TARDIS in was bad.

"What's going on?!" Martha screeched

"We're getting pulled in by something!" the Doctor shouted, "I can't break free! Hold on!"

The TARDIS lurched again and again, as the alarms continued, and the console spat sparks out. The TARDIS suddenly stopped catching Martha and Jack off sending them to the ground. While the Doctor, remarkably, stayed standing.

"Apparently we're here," the Doctor said

'Here' the TARDIS landed next to…a big darker blue box…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do ya think? I spaced this one out a bit more. Happy now!


	3. Their's no zepplins

Hi! Things are gonna be really picking up after this…I think. Well here goes something…

um...yeah in a review someone pointed out to me that I wasn't very clear so this is the 2nd post, can I just say I am so very,very,very,very sorry I know a lot of people like this story and I hope it's clear. Feel free to shoot me now, but before you do this chapter's extended!!!!

--

--

Previously… _someone shouted her name she quickly put it away and wiped her face. "I'm coming!" she ran down the halls as quickly as she could and into her newest life_

--

When Rose reached the end of the hallway, Alarms were flashing, screaming, that there is something wrong. Every thing started to shake for a half a minute making Rose cling onto the nearest stable object. Amongst all this two men were rushing around trying to find out what's happening.

"About time you got here, Rose. Hold that lever and turn the knob closest to it clockwise!" said the man who was dressed in a green jacket, and had long, wavy brown hair.

"Doctor, what's going on!" yelled a man with black hair that was slicked back like a 1940's style

"Something's got the TARDIS! She can't break free! Hold on we're going down!" The now identified Doctor said

But it was not Rose's Doctor with a pinstripe suit it was a parallel Doctor in his 8th regeneration that Rose found while working at Torchwood. He offered her to come with her, and even though it wasn't the same her Doctor did say have a fantastic life. By her figures this was pretty fantastic. They had met parallel Jack only a few months ago.

The TARDIS went every way possible and a few not, sending everyone to the ground when the TARDIS stopped.

"Rose, Jack, are you all right?" the Doctor said picking himself up

"Yeah I think so," Rose said getting up while brushing some debris of her

"Yep, but it's going to hurt in the morning" Jack said, "Where are we?"

"Don't know let's find out, shall we?" the Doctor asked as the group went to the doors and stepped out

They were under the shade of a tree in a park. They seemed to be on Earth 2006-2007. They got out and looked around. Nothing but a few couples lying under the sun while some kids played tag.

"Well that's odd," the Doctor said with a frown "Nothing seems to be dangerous here"

"What? Expecting to be in someone's evil lair?" Rose said with a smile

"Actually, yes Wh-" Roses sudden gasp and…tears? Cut him off. She was looking at the sky

"What is it?" Jack said concerned

"There are no zeppelins in the sky" At this both Jack's and the Doctor's head shot up. She was right, a few planes and puffs of clouds, but no zeppelins.

"Why?" Jack asked "I thought you said it was around 2007?" Jack asked confused

"I did, and that's because we still are." And equally confused Doctor said

"You didn't mess with time causing the invention of zeppelins to cease to exist?" Jack asked

The Doctor was about to protest when Rose now to the side of the tree opposite of the TARDIS looking at something, asked a question of her own.

"Doctor are we in a parallel universe?"

"I…I suppose that could be it." He said thinking of the possibilities.

He walked over to what she was looking at. It was a memorial. A marble Angle stood on a marble stand with her arms out, and wings spread out. Under her feet a bronze plate and written on it was 'All Who Died in the Battle of Canary Warf, You Will Not Be Forgotten.' And engraved on the sides were the names of all the people who died among the T's their was a Jacquelyn Tyler and Rose Tyler.

" I guess their was another Rose and Jackie" Jack placing a hand on her back

"No their wasn't we lived here unti-" Rose shut her mouth quickly. She had just spilt her biggest secret.

--

**Thank You xX-Sliver-and-cold-Xx this chapter is for you because without this story would have gone down the drain.**

I'm not from England nor have I've been there. I'm a 100 American! So if I get some stuff wrong sorry. If anyone is willing to help I'd be very, **very** gratefuland I you don't wanna just review (your just gonna live with


	4. Right,Left,Backwards,Right Again,Finally

Right so…next chapter is not picking up but after this the updates might be a slow, sorry. It's not my choice but they will be out! The slowest will be 4 days but that's the slowest! AND just because I am sorry this will be a double post! 2 more chapters YAY! So don't hate me too much!

-

Previously_-" I guess their was another Rose and Jackie" Jack placing a hand on her back_

"_No their wasn't we lived here unti-" Rose shut her mouth quickly. She had just spilt her biggest secret._

-

"What?" the Doctor asked

"Hmm?" Rose said hoping he didn't catch what she said

"Until what?" He asked again "Rose, you said that you lived here until what?"

She sighed. _'Typical'_ she thought _'of all days to travel through a void it has to be today!' _

"It was along time ago, Doctor" she took a deep breath " I really don't want to talk about this. It's all a bit much."

The Doctor and Jack exchanged worried glances. This Rose that they knew had faced all sorts of aliens good, bad, and even some nutters. She saved countless planets. Looked fear in the face and smiled. They both thought the same thing _'What the hell happened?'_ Jack spoke first

"Rose are you okay" he asked in a soft tone

"Yeah I'll be alright, been for some time" she smiled weekly tears rimmed her eyes

The Doctor reached out and hugged her. After a moment she let go and wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, and smiled a true smile.

"Now then, what's the plan?" she asked

"Ah" he fished in his pocket and reviled a similar looking sonic screwdriver but his had a green tip instead of blue. He flicked it on and looked at it

"We are going to try and find out what brought us here and why."

"And how are we going to do that?" Jack asked

"With that strong of a pull to bring us down I should be getting readings any second now and we can follow it to where ever it came from." He explained

"Here we are, this way," he pointed to the right "no wait" he pointed left then backwards, right again then finally straight

"Yep this way" he announced. Jack and Rose looked at each other.

"You shure?" Rose asked "because last time…"

"Yes, yes I remember and I positive it's this way."

Last time they were supposed to be on one of the most peaceful planets. But as it turns out that was just one half of the planet, the other half was very hostile. The Doctor got lost on what side was which, and used the sonic screwdriver to find the way. They wound up on the wrong half and had to spend three days there.

"Okay then" Jack clapped his hands together "lets get going shall we?"

The Doctor and Rose smiled and said "We shall."

And they were off. Not but ten minutes passed when they missed the sound of another TARDIS materializing

--

I'm mean and I'll leave Rose, Jack, and 8 alone for a bit time to mess with 10, Jack, and Martha and since it's a double post you can see what I do…


	5. Two Big Blue Boxes

Hello! Did ya miss me? Well here we are! Your next chapter…

--

Previously- _"We're getting pulled in by something!" the Doctor shouted, "I can't break free! Hold on!"_

_The TARDIS lurched again and again, as the alarms continued, and the console spat sparks out. The TARDIS suddenly stopped catching Martha and Jack off sending them to the ground. While the Doctor, remarkably, stayed standing. _

"_Apparently we're here," the Doctor said _

'Here' the TARDIS landed next to…a big darker blue box… 

_--_

"Marta, Jack?" The Doctor asked

"Were all right," Jack said as he helped Martha up

"Right. Now lets find out where we are" He walked over and opened the door and steeped out.

He let out a gasp of surprise. Not only were they at the memorial park but right next to his TARDIS stood an identical one to his only it was a shade or two darker.

"But how?" He mumbled to himself. His TARDIS had looked the same for over 800 years so either his future regenerations got a paint job for it or… He dismissed the thought it would be beyond impossible. Jack and Martha stepped out of the TARDIS and by the looks on their faces they knew where they were too. Also what was another TARDIS doing here?

"Doctor, is there another you here?" Jack asked. The Doctor had explained regeneration to Martha when they picked up Jack. And showed her pictures of his 9th to tell her when he met Jack.

"No"

"Then what is another Police Box TARDIS here?"

"Well it's not anyone of my previous regenerations." He replied, "Look closely it's a deeper blue" So they did. He was right.

"What does this mean then?" Marta asked

The Doctor inhaled before answering "Well it could be that one of my next regenerations painted it or…"

"Or?" she prompted

He ran his hand through his hair "Or it's from a different universe" That got Jacks attention since the Doctor explained what happened to Rose

"How can we tell?" Jack asked

"Well void stuff usually wears off around every couple decades or so.And because I sealed off the void…" He trailed off

"So?" Jack asked

"So if this is my future the void stuff should be gone. And with a pair of these I can tell if it's there or not!" He said while pulling out 3-D glasses

"Those?" Martha asked

"Yep!" he said. He put them on and looked at the dark blue TARDIS. It had void stuff all around it. He took off the glasses with no readable expression.

"And?" Jack and Martha asked in union

He smiled. "Theirs tons of void stuff all around it"

--

And there ya have it! Now. Review! Review!


	6. Forwards,Backwards

I finally got up and writing happy?! Y'kow I went to this site for English slang and I have to say you people a weird! I know American's have weird stuff, but that was just…different. And you don't tip waiters? Rude, very rude. Okay got lots of thinks to say

1 I am moving so this story and my other will be delayed. Sorry 

2 School is out the 29th so for all my delays there should be new chaps 

3My Birthday is coming up! Whop!

4I'm Sick!!!!!!!

Okay I'm done

Disclaimer: I don't think I've put one of these for this story yet. So I'll do it now. I do not own anything Doctor Who or anything related to it. So please don't sue! I am broke!!!

Ahem- Moving on…

--

A hundred thoughts raced through the Doctor's mind. Most of them went along the thoughts of 'This Time Lord could travel through realities. I could go with him and bring Rose back. Tell her those three words that were lost.' Another one was 'I can't go see her. She probably has moved on. Has a family.' He kept thinking thing over. Going through every possibility in the book. But a voice and a moving hand in his face brought him out of his thoughts.

Martha and Jack watched as all emotions change on the Doctor's face, while he had grown extremely quiet. Fed up and a bit freaked out but the Doctor's silence, she waved her had in front of his face to try to get his attention

"Hello?" She said, "Earth to Doctor. Come in."

"Roger, Doctor to Earth" He smiled and Martha rolled her eyes

"So what are we going to do?" She asked

"We are-" He started but was cut off by a 'Bleep!' by the sonic screwdriver and he looked at it

"You're a sonic screwdriver you don't 'bleep!' you whine" He said curiously. Then he read the readings and his eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

"What is it?" Jack asked noticing his reaction

"It a very powerful source of energy readings" He said and then looked around the area "But it can't detect precisely where it's coming from-well when I say 'precisely' I mean it's narrowed down a few area's- And when I say 'narrowed dow-'"

"Doctor!" Martha and Jack shouted. He was about to start rambling again.

"What?" He gave them an innocent look

"Doctor, what does it mean?" Jack asked then added quickly "exactly"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "It means _exactly_-" Jack shot him a glare "-that the sonic screwdriver has narrowed down the source from two directions"

"And that-"Martha started

"Means were going to have to split up" The Doctor finished

Jack clapped his hand together and smiled "So, who's going with whom?" He asked

"Well you and Martha-"

Martha interjected "No way. You are too much trouble I'm sticking with you, plus I'm not going over there with flirt-boy over there" She pointed in Jack's direction

"Hey all I do is talk!" He protested

"For you that's flirting" The Doctor re-stated and grinned "So now that it settled, Jack you go straight. Martha you and I are going right." Jack did a wave and then was off. Martha and the Doctor went right.

--

End of Chapter! Nope!

--

--Meanwhile--

"Doctor I think we're going the wrong way." Rose whined

"For the hundredth time we are not, Rose!" The Doctor said back.

They had been walking for a good hour now with out any traces of anything close to being suspicious. Plus, a good forty minuets without the readings from the sonic screwdriver. So either it was gone or they were lost. And Rose was starting to get board. And Jack was too (Parallel not to be confused.)

"I dunno Doc maybe she's right" Jack said in Rose's defense

The Doctor sighed taking one last look at his sonic screwdriver then put it in his pocket

"I suppose you're right maybe we can got back to the TARDIS and see if I can find more readings"

He started heading back. Jack and Rose followed doing a silent high five be hind his back.

--

OoOoOo what's gonna happen next??? Now see there are 3 problems with this chapter 1) I have no Beta 2) It's written at 3:48 am! I can't sleep!!! So if there is anything wrong let me know and I'll re-post it and stuff

Oh ya In America we don't say "Oi" we say "Hey!" Don't ask me why cause I just don't know. But for Jacks line I put hey instead of oi. Well he does have an American accent

Right Review! Review!!


	7. Captian Jack's Bravery

Okay need to be clear on this it is the 8th Doctor with Rose, not any other Doctor. Sorry if it's all a bit confusing. And my comment was not meant to offend anybody if it did. I just find it strange that were so close yet so far away… Okay that was a cheesy line. Next subject! Okay not to be confused any more I have created a plan…Cue lightning No don't cue the lightning I'm not evil!

Anyways. For Jack our Jack who is with the Doctor and Martha will be called just 'Jack'

The other Jack who is with Rose and the 8th Doctor will be Captain Jack. A lot more for me to write but a lot less confusing for you And yes this is for this chapter.

As for the Doctors. For this chapter and the previous ones **only** The Doctor that is with Rose is the 8th one and the Doctor with Martha is the 10th as for the next chapters they will be called 8 and 10 but I'll explain that later.

Okie Dokie Then. Get? Got it? Good-Moving on!

One last thing I must thank my Beta kiss-her-theta! Thank you **soooo** much!!!

--

Casually strolling through the park and smiling at the couples, Jack was walking the way the Doctor instructed whistling a tune that had got into his head somehow. It was "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better" it had come a TV show Martha was watching a few days earlier. But mid "No you can't" he heard talking.

Usually he would just dismiss it, but the subject that it was on, and the voice – actually voices-was more like it. That made him look for cover so he could tell if it was who he thought it was, or just his imagination. Luckily he was still in the park, and he hid behind an assortment of a tree and three different bushes. He crouched down to make sure that they couldn't see him. But what he saw, nothing could have prepared him for.

_-Meanwhile-_

Rose and Capt. Jack were having a meaningful-yet amusing talk, with the Doctor, pitching in every now and then. Captain Jack's bravery.

"So you're telling me," Rose was saying about their first meeting "That was when the gas-mask people, in the hospital, and you an' me were behind the Doctor, back in a corner. And they were coming for us. You weren't scared?"

He hesitated by only for a split second "Nope" he said, hoping she hadn't caught it. But she did and pointed it out immediately.

"Oh no, you hesitated! You were scared!" She said, her tongue poking out of her grin.

"I was not! I was just temporarily unhappy with the situation," he said, while crossing his arms and walking a bit further than her. The Doctor chuckled at his obvious lie.

" 'Temporarily unhappy with the situation'" she mocked. "You are so full of it! Just admit it!"

"There is nothing to admit, because it was never there!" Now she crossed her arms and gave him a look that said _'I am not believing you'_ then a thought got her.

" Look, the Doctor will say if he was or wasn't" She said and Capt. raised an eyebrow

"Yeah right' He said, then she sped up a bit until she was next to the Doctor.

"Doctor?" She asked in the sweetest voice

"Yes, Rose?" he, asked knowing very well what the question was. But playing along for the sake of the discussion.

"When the gas-mask zombies were coming towards us with no chance of escape, were you scared?" She asked still in that sweet voice

He paused his walking in the shade of a tree, so he could see the Captain's reaction after he said his answer "Yes, I was quite frightened," He was trying to force down the laughter at Capt. Jack's impression of a fish.

"But Doc, you don't say that!" Jack said, but then realized it. _Oh well so much for denying it_. But he knew an addition to it would get a rise out of Rose.

"Especially in front of good looking girls" Capt. Jack added. Yep he was right.

"A girl?!" She was not happy. "I am 428 years old! I am not a 'girl'"

--

At this Jack (in the bushes) inhaled sharply, hoping they didn't hear it. He held his breath for a good 10 seconds, but in those seconds he wanted it so badly to be Rose, but she was human. So this girl just looked like her.

But after letting his breath out he felt a tingling in his nose. The bushes that he was next to had flowers on them. Ones that were extinct in his time. So he was allergic and about to blow his cover…

_-Achoo! –_

The Doctor, Rose, and Capt. Jack turned to the bush and looked at each other, and nodded. The Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and Rose pulled back the bushes to see…

"Jack?!"

--

Heh I'll leave it there. I got reviews saying it was about time I came back so this chapter is for them.

BTW I saw John Barrowman sing "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better" on YouTube so I just thought I'd through that in for fun.

Oh and I'll be real mean and say this: I already have the next chapter written but I must have reviews before I post it. Okay now cue the lightning! **Lightning flashes **


	8. Rose's Explanation

Right I actually think I have everything set in stone on where this is going. Ya it went sort of backwards from where it originally came from.

Oh and done moving!!! Therefore chapters should come quickly.

And this chapter is going to be long!!! Well after all I am going through an- well if I say why I might just spoil it. And yes the 8th Doctor is called 8th, or 8 and sometimes just Doctor. The 10th doctor will be called 10,10th or just Doctor. Any confusion contact me and I'll try my best to explain with out revealing to much.

One last thing- Thank you kiss-her-theta for being my Beta!!!

--

"Jack?!" Rose yelled, looking at the red-faced figure in the bushes.

"Hello" was the response she got before he burst into another fit of sneezes.

Rose noticed the flowers from the bush and automatically pulled Jack out of them. Captain Jack just stared wide-eyed at him. The 8th Doctor just held a solid expression, but there was some amazement in his eyes. Finally Jack stopped sneezing.

"You okay?" Rose asked after she was sure that he had stopped

"I think so," He said while whipping his eyes. The Doctor noticed this and pulled a tiny bottle of eye-drops.

"Here take this it should stop the burning," He said as Jack took it "Picked it up on a planet where the sodium levels in the air are equivalent to the ones in earth's oceans."

"Thanks" Jack said as he gave the bottle back, "But who are you?"

Rose gave his answer "Well I don't know about this one" She pointed to Eight "But you must remember me, Moonlight Serenade, barrage balloon, you never stood a chance?"

"But it can't be, the Doctor told me. You were sucked into a parallel world." He shot back, still not believing.

"And here is the _parallel_ Doctor, who brought us here" Rose said pointing at the 8th Doctor who gave a tiny wave.

"Okay, but Rose you said you were 428 years old! No human from the twenty-first century lived that long!"

"You're a human?" the 8th Doctor asked "But Rose you told me-"

"Ya I know what I said!" She shouted. Everyone was in a state of confusion and Rose held all the answers. She just really didn't want to bring it all up.

"I think I have some explaining to do" Then she looked at her audience and rephrased. "Okay a lot of explaining"

She took a deep inhale of breath and started "I was born on this world, and it was when I was 19 that something great happened. I met the Doctor, a parallel version of you," She said to the man in green "he was in a different regeneration. But he took me to far off worlds and throughout time. But it was a little after we picked up Jack, er, this Jack" She pointed to the Jack she first knew but then her voice grew dark "That a horrifying event happened and a meeting with the most vile creatures in the universe." She paused, recalling that day

"Who were they?" Capt. Jack asked shocked, and curious, but it was Jack who answered him rembering the story

"The Daleks" The Doctor looked at him surprise in his blue eyes

"You know about this?" He asked referring to her story

"He should," Rose, said "He was there. It was our Doctor, Jack and me." She got encouraging looks to go on with her story so she did

"Jack had left to go fight the Daleks while the Doctor and I stayed behind to figure out a plan to stop them from invading Earth and destroying mankind. And I suggested crossing timelines, and he and I were going back to the TARDIS, but he didn't follow, he sent me back here. And I wasn't having any of it." She paused one last time, thinking whether she should let it out slowly or just blurt it out. Well sooner is better than later.

"So I opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the entire time vortex"

The 8th Doctor looked horrified "Rose, no one's meant to do that!"

"So I've been told" She said with a smile then continued.

"By the time I got there Jack was already dead and the Daleks were about to kill the Doctor, and I could feel it. So with a wave of my hand I got rid of them all. The Doctor almost got rid of all the vortex out of me, but it had buried it's self down further, but before he did that I had to bring Jack back. See, the whole time it's been growing inside me, it didn't start showing until after I came to the parallel world, because where I was working, I got caught up in a bit of a mess- mind you it was his fault" She said pointing to the 8th Doctor who just smiled sheepishly.

"And that's where I died. But I sort-of regenerated. I'm not full Time Lord, I have the time vortex still in me so I'm kinda my own species."

"Is that why you still look the same?" Jack asked, barely believing what she was saying.

"Yes, sometimes my hair, eye color, and height change but nothing else. Oh and I have two hearts." She replied

"So where do these two come in?" Jack asked looking at his copy, and the Victorian Doctor.

"Well, it was after I regenerated, some things were going a bit weird, and I bumped into him and told him I was so sorry." She averted her gaze to a nearby tree.

"And what's so special about that?" Jack asked.

"She said it in three different languages." The Doctor said with a laugh "I suspected something was wrong. I brought her to the TARDIS, and when her regeneration process was disordered I had to bring her to Gallifrey to help her."

"Gallifrey?" asked Jack.

"In the parallel world, Jack, the Doctor's home planet hasn't been destroyed, there was no Time War." Rose whispered to Jack, she really didn't want to explain all of that to the other two right now.

"Oh" came the reply "So what happened there?"

"She was put under hospital care and was healed, but one of the nurses said that she was Time Lord, but she had no knowledge of Gallifrey or what a proper Time Lady should know by that age. And it was law there that she had to know these things. So she was put into the Academy, and of course she was delighted, such a strange girl." Rose glared at him "I didn't see her for about two months, but it was three-hundred years for her. That's when they called me to show her around the universe. She had black hair and green eyes then, looked like a black cat. Tell you the truth, she sort of scared me!" Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

"300 years? What did you do for so long?" Jack asked.

"I had to help maintain order; there were some major time fluxes that we had to sort out." She said as if was and ordinary day thing.

Before anyone could get another word out two large explosions went off.

-Meanwhile before the explosions-

The 10th Doctor was telling Martha about what happened with Rose and the Game Station while they were walking. He had a straight face but his eyes said different. After he was done there was an unsure silence, and Martha was the first to break it.

"Wow, she must have really loved you." Martha was amazed that someone would do that.

He smiled a sad smile "Yeah, I guess she did. She would have liked you."

"Really?" She asked, not too sure if that was true.

"Most likely you would just stand behind me and giggle about my flaws," He said with a bit of annoyance, about a certain reunion he had had.

"We would?" She asked, thinking it over. She would have liked another girl with her, to chat and gossip with.

"Probably, she did it with another previous companion of mine."

Before any of them could say anything, an explosion went off.

--

OHMIGOD! I cannot believe I finally finished that in the time that it was done. I am sorry about the shortness of 10 and Martha. I didn't want to make this too long sorry!!

Right please review!!!!!! It makes me so happy!!!


End file.
